


Llevo tu remo en el mío

by Diana924



Series: Al otro lado del río [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Mozart in the Jungle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Firenze | Florence, Fluff and Humor, Italy, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, citations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La musica che lo svegliò l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille: la suoneria de Lo Squalo.Martìn Berrote non era mai stato tipo da suonerie personalizzate e altre stronzate tecnologiche ma quella aveva un preciso significato: Rodrigo.Dove Rodrigo e Martìn sono ancora migliori amiciAndrés si diverteE Sergio è confuso
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Hailey Rutledge/Rodrigo de Souza, Palermo | Martín Berrote & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Al otro lado del río [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900879
Kudos: 1





	Llevo tu remo en el mío

La musica che lo svegliò l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille: la suoneria de Lo Squalo.

Martìn Berrote non era mai stato tipo da suonerie personalizzate e altre stronzate tecnologiche ma quella aveva un preciso significato: Rodrigo. Cercò a tentoni il telefono e rispose, quel messicano alto un metro e tre mele avrebbe pagato per averlo svegliato alle … le cinque di mattina! Mostro!

<< Martìn!!! Sono io, Rodrigo, tutto bene? >> sentì dall’altra parte e fu sicuro di aver perso gran parte dell’udito, ma perché quel giorno non si era limitato a delle fotocopie, era davvero necessario prendere in prestito tutti quei libri?

<< Sono le cinque del mattino, a New York sono le undici, vai a letto >> si limitò a dire sperando che almeno Andrés dormisse ancora, speranza vana.

<< Ma io non sono a New York >> rispose l’altro facendolo trasalire, Rodrigo de Souza in libera uscita quasi sempre significava qualche disastro.

<< E dove saresti allora? >> domandò temendo la risposta.

<< Sono all’aeroporto di Vienna, ci hanno chiamato per un gemellaggio o un’ospitata, dopo ti mando il video >> rispose l’altro, Vienna … gli dispiaceva non avere l’occasione di poterlo rivedere in un ambiente protetto ma poteva sempre arrangiare una visita prima o poi.

<< Buon viaggio, chiama quando arrivi a New York >> rispose prima che l’altro ridacchiasse.

<< Sto per venirti a trovare a Firenze, Hailai è andata a prendere il caffè, non sei felice che vengo a trovarti? >> domandò l’altro annichilendolo e facendolo ricadere sui cuscini, la sua espressione terrorizzata doveva essere magistrale se Andrés cominciò a dargli dei pizzicotti perché reagisse.

<< Come i passeggeri del Titanic dopo l’impatto con l’iceberg >> rispose lui cercando di controllarsi.

<< Suvvia, ti passo Hailai che è appena tornata >> replicò Rodrigo prima che sentisse la voce di Hailai, ma perché l’altro non aveva ancora capito che lui non parlava inglese? Lo capiva, era in grado di seguire un film o canticchiare in inglese ma sapeva solo dire quello che gli serviva, “c’è un angolo dove possiamo andare?” oppure “vuoi che ti faccia un pompino nel bagno?” frasi che gli erano sempre state utili nel corso degli anni.

Si limitò ad un saluto veloce prima di passare il telefono ad Andrés, che se ne occupasse lui. Non comprese la maggior parte del discorso anche perché non era interessato, solamente “.. to know about that”, “really’” e “he’s shouting into the pillow” che descriveva esattamente quello che stava facendo, perché tutte a lui?

<< Arrivano tra quattro ore, Hailey ha chiesto se potevamo andare a prenderli, a quanto sembra Rodrigo non ha la patente e lei non si fida a guidare senza cambio automatico, perché non ha la patente? >> lo informò Andrés, era tutto vero allora, non era un incubo.

<< Tu ti fideresti di Rodrigo che guida? È la fine >> si limitò a dire lui prima di nascondere il volto nel cuscino e urlare per l’ennesima volta.

<< Non è la fine, bisognerà solamente organizzarsi meglio, liberare una stanza e tutto proseguirà per il meglio, esattamente come ti organizzavi quando veniva a trovarti a Palermo? >> gli domandò Andrés? Come si organizzava ai tempi? Controllando Rodrigo e Anna Maria, facendosi guidare dalla corrente e organizzando ogni tanto qualcosa che li tenesse buoni.

<< Chiedendo aiuto alla signora Maria, l’unico adulto responsabile di cui mi fidi >> rispose invece, inoltre la sua padrona di casa a Palermo gli doveva diversi favori, non ultimo i lavori che aveva apportato al palazzo senza passare per il comune e senza regolare fattura.

<< Tu sfrutti quella povera donna, sappilo, per quanto rimane il tuo amico? >> com’era possibile che lo spagnolo sapesse sempre quali domande fare ancora non lo sapeva.

<< Bella domanda, di solito dopo due settimane lo carico su un areo ma Rodrigo è imprevedibile >> rispose prima di alzarsi, in oltre vent’anni di conoscenza reciproca aveva imparato una cosa: Rodrigo era un romantico impulsivo dotato di grande fortuna. E ora doveva organizzare tutto in … non aveva abbastanza tempo.

***

Sergio Marquina si chiese per l’ennesima volta cosa ci facesse in quell’aeroporto alle nove di mattina.

Dopo tutto il tempo passato ad organizzare quella visita e ad evitare di essere identificato ora si trovava in un luogo pieno di telecamere. A dirla tutta erano tante le cose strane, a cominciare da Martìn che alle sei di mattina era salito sul tetto per staccare la parabola e l’antenna wii fii col risultato che ora l’unica frequenza che riuscivano a prendere al monastero era radio Maria, in tutte le lingue ma pur sempre radio Maria. Alle proteste del priore, devoto prima di tutto alla Fiorentina e poi alla Chiesa, Martìn aveva risposto che per la sera lo avrebbero ringraziato, suo fratello si era limitato ad un’alzata di spalle ma sapeva certamente qualcosa.

E ora erano lì, all’aeroporto di Firenze in attesa e con Raquel che reggeva perplessa un cartello su cui in bella grafia era scritto “Rodrigo e Hailai”, era sicuro che ci fosse un errore di scrittura ma Martìn non si era degnato di rispondere e Andrés si era limitato a sospirare.

Non aveva capito chi dovesse arrivare ma l’unico volo in arrivo era quello da Vienna e nessuno dei diretti interessati aveva risposto alle sue domande. Poi lo sentì e per un istante avvertì chiaramente un brivido freddo attraversargli la schiena.

<< Martìn !!! >> l’urlo spaccatimpani fece voltare metà aeroporto lui compreso e vide una mano. Suddetta mano apparteneva a un piccoletto che avanzava saltellando nella loro direzione continuando ad urlare il nome di Martìn il quale sembrava combattuto tra il desiderio di sprofondare e quello di correre verso lo sconosciuto.

<< Vai a giocare con il tuo amichetto >> si limitò a dire Andrés con un sorriso enigmatico. Fu il segnale, dopo aver urlato << Rodrigo !!! >> Martìn si precipitò dal tizio che subito lo abbracciò per poi cominciare a saltellare … ma che cosa … non avevano mica cinque anni?

<< Quanto tempo diamo ai due bambini? >> disse una voce, apparteneva ad una donna dai capelli castani, l’accento americano che portava due valige e che sembrava conoscerli.

<< Cinque minuti al massimo, ne deduco che il viaggio sia andato bene, Hailey >> rispose Andrés in un inglese impeccabile e insistendo sul nome per fare a lui e Raquel che quello era il suo nome, e allora perché Hailai?

<< Meravigliosamente, vorrei dormire per un giorno intero, siamo in piedi dalle otto di ieri mattina ma Rodrigo è come un bambino emozionato >> rispose Hailey indicando il piccoletto, Rodrigo, e Martìn che si abbracciavano tra un salto e l’altro.

<<Ma io conosco quell’uomo, è Rodrigo de Souza, il direttore d’orchestra >> s’intromise Raquel, quel tipo era un musicista?

<< L’unico e solo, nonché un carissimo amico di Martìn, io e Rodrigo ci siamo conosciuti in circostanze … diciamo imprevedibili >> spiegò loro Andrés prima che Hailey scoppiasse a ridere.

<< Un … eufemismo perfetto. Con Rodrigo però è sempre così e alla fine una persona si diverte anche. Hailey Rutledge, oboista e sostituta di Rodrigo nonché sua partner >> si presentò la donna prima di stringere ad entrambi la mano.

<<Molto piacere, siete americani, giusto? >> domandò lui, era sicuro che Martìn non gli avesse raccontato diverse faccende.

<< Solamente io, Rodrigo è di Città del Messico. Dimenticavo, ringraziate che non avevamo l’indirizzo del monastero altrimenti sarebbe stato capace di presentarsi alla porta senza preavviso. Eravamo già all’aeroporto pronti per tornare a New York quando guardando una cartina ha deciso che voleva andare a trovare Martìn, così sono andata a cambiare i biglietti e il resto è storia, gli ho raccomandato di telefonare per evitare sorprese >> spiegò loro Hailey alternando inglese a spagnolo.

<< Se posso dire parlate molto bene lo spagnolo >> intervenne Raquel.

<< Ho dovuto. Rodrigo parla inglese in maniera quasi perfetta ma Martìn no, e avendolo avuto in casa per due anni mi sono dovuta adattare: o imparavo lo spagnolo o continuavamo a comunicare a gesti, stranamente però comprende ogni parola >> dichiarò Hailey rassegnata.

<< Scusate ma ...è necessario? >> domandò lui prima che Hailey tirasse fuori uno di quei fischietti da calcio e ci soffiasse dentro.

<< La ricreazione è finita, è il momento di tornare in classe >> li prese in giro Andrés, lui non ci trovava nulla di divertente in quello.

***

Andrés de Fonollosa trovava Rodrigo de Souza una personalità invero particolare.

La sua età mentale spesso non superava i sette anni, era caotico in maniera deprecabile e aveva un ottimismo che rasentava l’ingenuità ma allo stesso tempo quando si trattava di faccende serie diventava preciso e meticoloso, per non parlare di quanto fosse colto, un fatto che non ostentava incontrando la sua approvazione. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma si stava divertendo, specialmente per l’espressione sgomenta di Sergio, se aveva considerato Martìn caotico era solamente perché non conosceva Rodrigo.

<< Ospitali a casa tua, disse lei. Serve un territorio neutrale, disse lei … >>

<< … Tre punti di sutura, un antidolorifico, una bella dormita e suo fratello e suo marito si rimetteranno in sesto disse il dottore >> intervenne Martìn scatenando le risate, questo spiegava perché quella volta gli si fosse presentato a Praga con i segni di una scazzottata e un odio furibondo per i brasiliani.

<< Ancora con questa storia? Te l’ho già spiegato, mi ha provocato >> aggiunse Martìn, certo … provocato da uno degli uomini più tranquilli che avesse mai conosciuto … certo.

<< Non ti ha provocato: ha solo urlato “gol” quando Alves ha segnato, sei tu che gli hai tirato addosso la lampada, che poi lui ti sia saltato addosso cercando di strangolarti è un altro discorso. La Copa América del 2007 è un argomento di cui ancora non si parla a casa tua, vero? >> domandò Rodrigo, non aveva mai capito bene i dettagli di quella catastrofe, solamente che non era finita per il meglio per nessuno dei due.

<< Quella si chiama provocazione, e tu lo sai, Eva è ancora arrabbiata con me e tu fatti i cazzi tuoi >> fu la risposta tagliente di Martìn che fece ridere l’altro.

<< Eva è arrabbiata con te per tanti motivi, non ultima la diatriba legale assolutamente non necessaria in cui vi siete invischiati coinvolgendo anche il povero Alfonso >> intervenne lui.

<< Non necessaria? Quello è assolutamente necessario e per quanto riguarda Alfonso … ne parliamo dopo >> fu la risposta di Martìn prima che si allontanasse per rispondere al telefono.

<< Ancora la faccenda del terreno di zia Maria? >> domandò Rodrigo, tre mesi, almeno quattro telefonate a settimana, il rischio di essere arrestati e ancora litigate che lo avevano assolutamente annoiato come mai prima.

<< Ancora. Da quanto mi ha raccontato suo padre quel terreno non vale niente eppure ci sono almeno trenta persone che farebbero carte false per poterne disporre >> rispose lui rassegnato.

<< Trenta persone? Potresti spiegarmi meglio tutta la dinamica? >> intervenne Sergio, povero ingenuo Sergio.

<< Molto semplice: quando Maria Berrote ha lasciato questa valle di lacrime ha lasciato scritto nel testamento anche un terreno poco fuori Buenos Aires per “i suoi nipoti”. Ora, non si capisce dal testamento se riguardi solamente i suoi nipoti in senso stretto o anche i nipoti di suo marito, motivo per cui da tre mesi i Berrote e i Karakostas sono impegnati in visite settimanali presso un avvocato per decidere come procedere >> spiegò lui, non che a Martìn interessasse il terreno ma era una questione di principio, e in questo aveva la sua approvazione.

<< E sono trenta persone? >> si intromise Raquel perplessa.

<< Che posso dire, inspectora, i sudamericani credono nella famiglia e non credono nella contraccezione >> rispose lui cercando di non ridere poco prima che Rodrigo componesse un numero.

<< Dinis Carvalho? Sono io, Rodrigo, come va? … no, io tutto bene …laggiù a Buenos Aires? … ah, no lo chiedo perché sono a Firenze … si, sono con Martìn e …capisco, a parte quello tutto bene, e quindi … >> ebbe appena il tempo di pronunciare che si sentì un urlo “troia!!!”, e sapeva fin troppo bene a chi appartenesse.

Ebbe la conferma quando Rodrigo premette il tasto del vivavoce e si sentì chiaramente “finocchio !!!”, sintomo che anche quel giorno i fratelli Berrote non sarebbero andati d’accordo.

<< Capisco … si, vedrò cosa posso fare, a casa tutti bene? … me li saluti tutti …sono anni che non ci vediamo per bene …dovremmo parlarne meglio, sicuramente >> concluse Rodrigo.

<< Ora capisco, non sapevo che la rivalità tra Argentina e Brasile fosse così accesa >> cara adorabile Raquel.

<< Non lo è, tranne quando c’è la Copa América. Donna Elvira non ha mai pienamente accettato che sua figlia abbia sposato un brasiliano ma dopo che è morta non è importato a nessuno … piuttosto, è vero quello che è successo? >> domandò Rodrigo facendolo sospirare, come dimenticare quell’esperienza.

<< Io c’ero, ho visto tutto. Da quando Martìn ha aperto la finestra che dava sulla strada urlando “questo è il giorno più felice della mia vita” a quando entrambi hanno pensato di far sparare dei fuochi artificiali, non ho mai avuto occasione ma davvero donna Elvira era così tremenda? >> domandò, non si era mai vergognato di Martìn, dei suoi modi e dei suoi difetti … tranne quella volta.

<< Mia madre è stato l’essere più rompiscatole, bigotto e scassapalle del continente. Ha reso la mia vita un inferno, ha fatto venire ad Eva la depressione quando aveva sedici anni e ha rovinato la vita di mio padre per non dire i tormenti che ha fatto passare a quella santa donna di Cristina >> rispose Martìn, dopo il funerale l’altro gli aveva raccontato tutto ed era stata una delle poche occasioni in cui aveva ringraziato di non avere una famiglia numerosa.

<< Era … una donna difficile, simpatica a modo suo, escludendo il matrimonio di tua sorella, tuo padre e Cristina tutto bene? >> si intromise Rodrigo, ed era evidente a tutti che non era interessato davvero alla risposta.

<< Papà ha portato Cristina a Porto Rico, dice che vuole imparare l’inglese ma non andare a Gringolandia e sai come la pensa sull’Inghilterra. Cristina dice che sta impazzendo perché ha cominciato a girare per casa con quelle cassette per imparare le lingue, le ho risposto che sono cazzi suoi >> fu la prevedibile risposta.

<< Tu non hai una famiglia di persone sane di mente, partendo da quel tuo zio che indossava degli asciugamani sopra i vestiti e tentava di vendere sua moglie spacciandosi per uno sceicco arabo … >> replicò Rodrigo, aveva conosciuto suddetto zio, invero le famiglie Berrote e Cernuda erano bizzarre, invero pittoresche.

<< … passando per quel tuo cugino che si divertiva a consegnare ai suoi amici in procinto di sposarsi finte cartoline precetto con destinazione Tolhuin >> aggiunse lui, la prima volta che lo aveva sentito aveva riso, col senno di poi … aveva comunque riso.

<< Ma ritengo tuttavia che il miglior aneddoto che mi hai raccontato in vent’anni di conoscenza reciproca sia … >> e poi Rodrigo lo guardò, in tanti anni di racconti ce n’era uno in particolare su cui Martìn amava soffermarsi, forse l’unico aneddoto sulla sua famiglia che anche Sergio conosceva, forse.

<< … l’odissea del maiale >> dissero insieme con finta solennità scatenando le risate di Hailey, quando adorava quella ragazza.

***

Tutto sommato Martìn Berrote si stava divertendo.

Escludendo la sveglia alle sei del mattino, a nessuno piaceva svegliarsi ascoltando musica dance messicana ma per quello c’erano i tappi, Rodrigo si stava dimostrando più calmo del previsto, evento su cui non avrebbe scommesso un euro.

<< Sapevo di averla da qualche parte >> dichiarò prima di mostrare la foto. Aveva diciotto anni in quella foto, una settimana prima del suo primo arresto da maggiorenne e poco dopo il diploma, Eva poco prima della sua quinceañera e Alfonso di appena tre anni sulle ginocchia di sua sorella, quanto erano stati felici in quei giorni.

<< Non avevo mai visto una foto di tua sorella da giovane, qualcuno avrebbe potuto scambiarvi per una coppia di fidanzatini >> lo prese in giro Andrés, peccato che due volte era accaduto, lui ed Eva ricordavano bene l’imbarazzo.

<< Scusa se lo chiedo ma … quanti anni aveva tua sorella quando è rimasta incinta? Perché qui sembra giovanissima >> intervenne Raquel Murrillo, non poteva … ma come? Non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridere, quella era … oh dios cosa doveva sentire, quasi non si accorse che Andrés aveva cominciato a fargli pat pat sulla spalla per farlo tornare in sé, era sicuro di essere sull’orlo di una crisi isterica a giudicare dal volto di Sergio.

<< Alfonso non è mio nipote ma il mio fratellino. Mio padre lo ha avuto dalla sua seconda moglie, che ha sposato dopo la morte di mia madre perché la vecchia strega non ha mai voluto concedergli il divorzio, solamente a ventisette anni Alfonso ha finalmente ottenuto di potersi chiamare Alfonso Berrote Carrillo >> spiegò lui, l’umiliazione che aveva provato da bambino quando suo padre se n’era andato di casa era stata nulla in confronto a quando sua madre si era rifiutata di acconsentire al divorzio dopo la nascita di Alfonso, persino una sua cugina suora le aveva consigliato di divorziare ma lei niente, testarda come solo le vecchie bigotte.

<< Mi ricordo quel matrimonio, ci siamo divertiti tantissimo ma mai come al matrimonio di tua sorella … immaginate un salone pieno di argentini e brasiliani >> replicò Rodrigo con una luce preoccupante negli occhi prima di aggiungere << … e a metà della portata principale uno dei tuoi zii si è alzato e ha dichiarato “andiamo a dare due calci ad un pallone, il messicano farà da arbitro >>, come dimenticare quel giorno?

<< E cosa avete fatto? >> domandò Hailai, stava sicuramente migliorando con lo spagnolo, per il resto non erano problemi suoi.

<< Abbiamo dato due calci ad un pallone, per almeno quattro ore, lui ha giocato con i bambini >> rispose, far giocare Rodrigo con gli adulti era un’impresa a cui aveva rinunciato da tempo.

<< Sempre meglio del mio matrimonio, Anna Maria mi ha mandato il video completo, se volete favorire … >> propose il messicano …mostro degenerato senza cuore!

Con suo grande orrore Andrés e Hailai dissero di si, seguiti da Sergio e Raquel …oh dio. Non aveva nulla contro lo zio prete di Anna Maria, se solo fosse stato meno prolisso e pedante, perché certe persone avevano un’ottima memoria?

Mezz’ora dopo gli altri erano sconcertati, una cosa era vederlo ma lui lo aveva vissuto, lui sapeva.

<< Esattamente quanto tempo è durata questa forma di tortura medievale? >> domandò Andrés mentre di fronte a loro padre Enrique citava alcuni cugini di quinto grado di Rodrigo che non erano potuti venire ma che comunque lui si era sentito di includere nei ringraziamenti alla famiglia.

<< Dovevamo essere fuori dalla chiesa per le undici, siamo usciti all’una, tutti traumatizzati. Per tre giorni se qualcuno parlava della propria famiglia mi veniva spontaneo rispondere “ascoltaci, o Signore”, Anna Maria era disperata, io vicino alle lacrime, Rodrigo credo che sia addormentato ma siamo sopravvissuti >> rispose lui a bassa voce, l’unico aspetto positivo di quel matrimonio era stato aver rimorchiato il fotografo che non si era rivelato niente di che ma almeno aveva scopato.

<< Io sono sicuro di aver già visto vostra moglie, non ricordo dove ma sono sicuro di averla quantomeno intravista >> intervenne Sergio, se solo avesse saputo.

<< Probabile, Anna Maria è stata un’attivista per l’ambiente, le minoranze e ogni possibile causa, basta cercare “Anna Maria de Souza” su internet >> dichiarò Hailai.

<< No, sono sicuro di averla vista dal vero >> la contraddisse Sergio prima che Rodrigo gli mostrasse una fotografia di lui e Anna Maria ad Oslo. Comprese esattamente quando Sergio mise i puntini sulle i, Andrés ci avrebbe impiegato qualche secondo di più ma anche lui avrebbe capito.

<< La violinista di Madrid!!! >> quasi urlò Sergio. Anna Maria gli aveva semplicemente scritto di passare per plaza mayor a una cert’ora e lui aveva obbedito, che fosse tutto un piano elaborato per poter conoscere Sergio e soprattutto Andrés senza doversi nemmeno presentare non lo aveva messo in conto.

<< Il bacio più bello che tu abbia mai ricevuto in vita tua Sergito e … è davvero lei >> notò Andrés, Anna Maria quel giorno ne aveva approfittato per baciare almeno venti persone, tra cui Sergio, e ballare con almeno altre trenta, tra cui Andrés, il tutto intervallato da alcune sue rielaborazioni di pezzi classici che a lui sembravano tutti uguali.

<< Aspettate, io mi ricordo di questa donna. Era il mio primo caso dopo la nascita di Paula e mi dicono di andare in plaza mayor perché una donna si sta esibendo in un flash mob non autorizzato e … non sapevo fosse famosa, in effetti sequestrammo diversi manifesti di denuncia ambientale >> intervenne Raquel, le coincidenze della vita.

<< Anna Maria sa come rimanere impressa, anche ora che si è risposata con qualcuno più in alto di me >> dichiarò Rodrigo solenne

<< Volevate dire qualcuno più alto, maestro >> replicò Andrés, in effetti … .

<< No, qualcuno di più in alto >> rispose lui prima di unire le mani ottenendo uno sbuffo da parte di Rodrigo che mostrò loro l’ultima foto che si erano scattati tutti e tre. Lui, Rodrigo e Anna Maria nel cortile del convento di lei, nella stessa posa di sempre.

<< Hai perfettamente ragione Rodrigo, ti ha lasciato per qualcuno di più in alto >> lo prese in giro Andrés mentre Raquel cercava di non ridere, tutto quello era così strano.

<< Una suora, è una suora >> mormorò Sergio prima che Rodrigo mostrasse loro altre foto, sempre loro tre, stessa posa ma luoghi diversi, Città del Messico, Oslo, Buenos Aires, Rio, Palermo, quanti anni erano stati felici loro tre.

<< Esatto, questa qui l’abbiamo scattata a Rio de Janeiro quasi dieci anni fa, ci siamo tutti: io e Anna Maria, Martìn, Alfonso, Eva e Dinis, la sorella di Dinis, Ligia, e … Juanito >> proclamò Rodrigo prima di mostrare una foto che poi gli passò, erano stati bei tempi quelli.

<< Bene, il giro su viale delle rimembranze lo abbiamo fatto, ora parliamo di altro >> dichiarò lui, Sergio tentò di ribattere ma un rumore sotto il tavolo gli fece intuire che Andrés gli aveva dato un calcio per farlo stare zitto. Lo avrebbe ringraziato la notte stessa e … c’erano argomenti di cui era meglio non parlare.

***

Sergio Marquina era preoccupato, molto preoccupato.

Rodrigo de Souza era caotico, imprevedibile e creativo, tutte qualità che a suo dire lo rendevano una mina vagante, certo, era simpatico spiritoso e dotato di una vasta cultura ma aveva la sensazione che fosse una persona piuttosto … volatile. Se a suo tempo aveva pensato che Martìn fosse caotico era sicuramente perché non conosceva Rodrigo, messi a confronto l’argentino era la calma fatta persona. Quei due erano strani.

Avevano un rapporto di amicizia insolitamente fisico che spesso sfociava in baci sulla guancia e in un’occasione persino sulla bocca e cosa ancora più strana Andrés ed Hailey sembravano trovarlo assolutamente normale, come se tutti gli amici una volta superati i dieci anni continuassero a darsi baci sulla guancia. Ora, lui non era il più adatto per parlare di rapporti umani ma quello era senza dubbio strano, ma mai come la scena che stava osservando.

Che Rodrigo fosse un violinista era qualcosa che sapeva, internet era pieno di video delle sue perfomance sia come violinista che come direttore d’orchestra, quindi che volesse tenersi in esercizio non era strano. La cosa più strana erano però Andrés e Martìn intenti ognuno in un’occupazione diversa, il secondo alcuni calcoli di ingegneria e l’altro a dipingere, i quali andavano a tempo. Se n’era accorto quasi per caso ma suo fratello e Martìn stavano andando a tempo con la musica di Rodrigo il quale ogni tanto improvvisava per puro virtuosismo e per vedere se i due riuscissero a stargli dietro.

<< Hailey, lei non lo trova strano? >> domandò in inglese rivolto all’americana che si stava godendo il panorama toscano in pace.

<< Affatto, dovrebbe vedere quando sono New York, dopo un po’ ci si abitua >> lo confortò lei.

<< Lei sa qualcosa, vero? >> domandò, aveva provato a parlare con Rodrigo ma l’altro gli aveva risposto che non era un suo segreto e che in quanto buon amico non avrebbe detto una parola.

<< So della malattia di vostro fratello. L’ultima volta l’ho accompagnato ad un consulto al Bellevue, ufficialmente come traduttore ma ho dei dubbi perché parla molto bene l’inglese e infatti non ha avuto bisogno di me per parlare con il dottore. Credo avesse bisogno di supporto emotivo, non volesse far preoccupare troppo Martìn nel caso di una risposta negativa e ho finto di credere alla scusa del traduttore >> rispose Hailey con un sospiro, quindi sapeva della malattia, e sicuramente anche di molto altro.

<< E … loro due? >> domandò curioso.

<< Rodrigo mi ha raccontato il giorno dopo che sono stati convocati al convento di Anna Maria, non so di cosa abbiano parlato ma erano entrambi un po’ scossi. Sapete che le persone misogine solitamente idealizzano una sola donna? Nel caso di Martìn Berrote non si tratta di sua madre o di sua sorella, ma di Anna Maria, che adora, l’unica donna che avrebbe mai voluto sposare pur essendo gay … parole sue >> lo informò Hailey con un sospiro rassegnato.

<< Confermami una cosa, Juanito è morto, vero? >> domandò Raquel. Aveva anche lui delle domande in tal senso ma il calcio ricevuto il giorno prima era un chiaro avviso sul fatto che doveva tenere la bocca chiusa.

<< Non conosco i dettagli ma si, non ne parlano mai, nemmeno Eva quando è venuta a New York due anni fa >> spiegò loro Haily.

<< Nella nostra stanza ci sono alcuni libri di Paddington, tutti hanno dedica “a Juanito” da parte di diversi parenti e sono troppo in buono stato per essere appartenuti a Martìn o a sua sorella quindi devono essere nuovi. E se sono nuovi, appartengono ad un bambino ma è suo zio ad averli …per qualche motivo quel bambino non li legge più >> ragionò Raquel, aveva notato anche lui i libri ma non era suo compito fare certe domande.

<< Otto anni fa Andrés ha mandato un telegramma a Buenos Aires, non mi ha mai spiegato il motivo ma c’entrava Martìn >> dichiarò lui, a suo tempo Andrés si era limitato a spiegargli che era una faccenda privata e personale e che non doveva intromettersi e siccome aveva altri problemi non aveva indagato.

Hailey stava per aggiungere qualcosa quando una suoneria che assomigliava paurosamente a la cucaracha interruppe quel momento.

Rimase senza parole mentre Hailey faceva segno di avvicinarsi agli altri e Rodrigo rispondeva, vedere il messicano preoccupato era qualcosa di strano.

<< Come sarebbe a dire di nuovo? … capisco e …non potevate … comprendo. No, non sono nemmeno a New York, sono in Italia e non posso lasciare tutto per correre a Città del Messico. Si, è ovvio che non sono da solo …ma non può venire nemmeno lui, sii ragionevole Raul. Ma anche no, io non lo sto difendendo, sono solo onesto …cosa vorrebbe dire che è uscito sui giornali? … si, vedrò cosa posso fare ma … Raul, hai già chiamato Anna Maria? … non sei spiritoso, cubano >> e detto questo Rodrigo chiuse la comunicazione prima di lasciarsi cadere a terra sconsolato.

<< Posso controllare una cosa? Ed era proprio necessario togliere il wii fii? >> domandò Rodrigo prima che Martìn gli lanciasse uno sguardo eloquente che spiegava perché avesse staccato wii fii e antenna condannandoli ad ascoltare radio Maria.

<< Fa’ come vuoi, piuttosto … avete mai sentito parlare di Gonzalo de Manzanes? >> domandò Rodrigo rivolgendosi a tutti loro.

<< Il flauto di Medellìn, uno dei migliori flauti traverso della sua generazione, un vero peccato che soffra di problemi cardiaci >> rispose suo fratello prima che Martìn lo guardasse scuotesse la testa e poi scoppiasse a ridere.

<< Andrés mi amor, Gonzalo non ha problemi cardiaci, solo una piccola dipendenza da una certa polverina bianca >> spiegò loro Martìn prima di portarsi l’indice alla narice e aspirare nell’imitazione di un cocainomane.

<< Gonzalo è una brava persona, solo … ha un problema, la prima volta il consiglio d’amministrazione dell’orchestra ha deciso di occultare tutto e da qui viene l’idea dei problemi cardiaci >> spiegò loro Rodrigo.

<< Fu una scena … particolare. Il flauto traverso finisce l’assolo, si porta la mano al cuore e stramazza a terra, e mentre mezza orchestra gli fruga nelle tasche per cercare prove di cocaina un eroe solitario si reca nel suo camerino per ripulirlo >> intervenne Martìn.

<< L’eroe solitario però non sapeva che c’era una dose di diversi grammi nel sottofondo del secondo cassetto, per fortuna Esmeralda ha sistemato tutto, dopo l’eroe solitario >> chiarì Rodrigo.

<< Io vorrei chiedere come facevi a sapere dove trovare della droga ma eviterò domande che potrebbero risultare imbarazzanti per tutti noi >> dichiarò lui, conosceva bene la vita …avventurosa di Martìn che nei dieci anni di amicizia con suo fratello non aveva mai nascosto né la sua sessualità né quella che a suo parere era bulimia sessuale per compensare la certezza che Andrés non avrebbe potuto ricambiarlo.

<< Io e Gonzalo … ci siamo voluti molto bene. Io sono quello che sono e a lui piaceva troppo la cocaina, non poteva durare ma ci siamo tenuti spesso compagnia, e non da soli >> ammise Martìn con un sorriso innocente.

<< Quindi quella vicenda del bagno di Monterrey è vera? Non ho mai capito chi fosse stato coinvolto oltre te e Raul … e io che credevo che fosse con Mauricio, non che avesse avuto molto senso ma non avrei mai pensato che la terza persona fosse Gonzalo >> dichiarò Rodrigo sorpreso.

<< Io sapevo di … più persone ma non a Monterrey bensì in una stanza d’albergo di Linz, qui le due versioni non combaciano >> intervenne Andrés, e ora cosa era successo?

<< Sono entrambe vere, puritani che non siete altro. A Monterrey eravamo io, Gonzalo e Raul … loro erano emozionati per la fine del tour, o mi annoiavo, Raul ha sempre amato certe cose e … è capitato. A Linz invece eravamo io, Raul e Nonolphe e …sai com’è fatto Nonolphe, gli piace provare emozioni nuove e così … è capitato >> spiegò loro Martìn prima che Raquel e Hailey si scambiassero uno sguardo sconsolato.

<< Se andato a letto con Nonolphe … ti sei scopato Nonolphe? Ma quanto eri disperato per andare a letto con il terzo violino? Io …io vado a letto, ne parliamo domani >> dichiarò Rodrigo prima di uscire con la stessa enfasi del protagonista di una telenevolas.

<< Sa essere molto drammatico a volte, consiglio di togliere la scala per evitare che alle due di notte replichi il violinista sul tetto >> si limitò a dire Martìn in risposta al gesto di Andrés.

***

Tutto quello lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, di questo Martìn Berrote era sicuro.

Avrebbe dovuto mettere Rodrigo sul primo areo per New York e lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto, a spese sue. Andrés aveva voluto sapere esattamente cosa fosse accaduto a Monterrey e lui aveva rivelato tutto per poi domandargli se a suo tempo avesse mai pensato di fargli una proposta simile per poi rispondersi da solo che no, non sarebbe mai potuto accadere. Per questo c’erano stati Gonzalo, Raul, Nonolphe, Gunnar, Leo, Antonio, Viktor e decine di altri uomini a cui non aveva mai chiesto il nome, perché l’unico di cui era innamorato non avrebbe mai potuto dargli quel che voleva e aveva accettato quella verità, aveva dovuto accettarla.

Andrés sapeva bene che c’erano stati altri uomini, lo aveva spesso visto rimorchiare e sapeva che lui aveva una vita al di fuori dell’adorazione che gli aveva tributato per dieci anni ma non era mai sceso nei dettagli, a che pro fargli sapere come avesse cercato conforto tra le braccia di tanti uomini di cui a malapena ricordava il nome?

<< Io non vorrei fare domande imbarazzanti ma … dov’è Rodrigo? >> domandò Hailai … non di nuovo.

<< Non ne ho idea, ha però lasciato questo biglietto >> li informò la ispectora facendolo trasalire, quando Rodrigo lasciava biglietti non era mai un buon segno, come quella volta a San Salvador. << Sono a fare trekking, tornerò quando tornerò. Post scrittum per Hailai: ti amo. Post scrittum per Martìn: non provare a rintracciarmi, ho lasciato il cellulare al monastero e so quello che hai fatto. Post scrittum per Andrés: nel caso non tornassi entro tre giorni avvisa la Farnesina, la New York Symphony e mia nonna, il numero lo ha Martìn. Post scrittum per Sergio: ascolta i capelli >> lesse Raquel … perché tutte a lui?

Aveva installato quella app sul cellulare di Rodrigo perché sapeva che l’altro aveva la capacità di perdersi ovunque, poi spesso dimenticava il telefono da qualche parte ma lui doveva provarci. E ora …ma perché quel giorno non aveva fatto le fotocopie?

<< Ascolta i capelli? Esattamente cosa vorrebbe dire? >> domandò Sergio, adorabile ingenuo Sergio.

<< Esattamente quello che è scritto, devo chiamare una persona >> rispose lui, c’era un’unica persona che poteva sapere dove fosse Rodrigo con assoluta certezza, a sei fusi orari di distanza ma era sicuro che non avrebbe disturbato.

<< Non chiamare la polizia, conosco una persona che conosce un’altra persona che potrebbe occuparsi delle ricerche, dovrei farlo arrivare da Budapest e potrebbe volerci tempo ma a tutto c’è rimedio >> intervenne Andrés … magari fosse così facile.

<< Non sto chiamando la polizia, peggio … >> si limitò a dire prima di impostare il vivavoce e attendere.

<< Cosa cazzo c’è per svegliarmi alle tre del mattino? Lo fai apposta vero? Certo che lo fai apposta, dimmi cosa vuoi e fammi tornare a letto che devo svegliarmi tra due ore per il mattutino >> urlò la voce di Anna Maria de Souza, per quanto volesse bene ad Hailay, molto poco, se c’era una donna al mondo che capiva Rodrigo quella era Anna Maria.

<< Anna Maria carissima, non eri così arrabbiata da quando quella volta a Sinaloa ti ho dovuto prendere di peso e portarti via ma dettagli. Rodrigo è scomparso, ha detto che andava a fare trekking, sai dove posso trovarlo? >> domandò mentre tutti lo guardavano perplessi.

<< Probabilmente in qualche bosco o su qualche montagna, tornerà …se si è portato il violino ci vorrà tempo ma tornerà, come quella volta a Cortina, ricordi? Ancora non capisco perché non sei venuto a sciare con noi >>

<< Perché siete andati a sciare su un ghiacciaio a luglio con quaranta gradi all’ombra, e non sono pazzo come voi due >>

<< Dicono tutti così, ma io c’ero a quella festicciola a casa di Raul, e c’eri anche tu …credo di averti perso di vista quando io e Rodrigo ci siamo spostati in giardino e … ricordi che oggi è l’anniversario? >> … quale anniversario? Oh cazzo … l’anniversario!

<< Non è tra una settimana? >> domandò mentre mentalmente faceva i conti.

<< Mi corazon ti stai sbagliando, è oggi. Lo sai che quel giorno preferisce stare da solo, forse esagera, forse no ma devi ricordare che lui e Ramòn avevano un rapporto speciale, e so che ti voleva bene >>

<< Quel maledetto gallo ha tentato di uccidermi, e tu lo sai >> rispose lui, era tutta colpa di Rodrigo e delle sue idee assurde.

<< Sarebbe possibile avere un riassunto della vicenda? Perché ho la sensazione che sarebbe … illuminante >> intervenne Andrés, perché tutte a lui?

<< Prima di tutto: chi cazzo sei tu? Seconda cosa: fatti i cazzi tuoi, terza: sono faccende personali e private, Martìn, ti avevo raccomandato di non parlare a nessuno di quella faccenda, tanto a Città del Messico ormai lo sanno tutti e ho avvisato Olav, Gunnar e gli altri ad Oslo ma no … tu dovevi per forza parlarne >> rispose Anna Maria, ecco perché riteneva una pessima idea che si fosse fatta suora.

C’era un motivo se non li aveva mai presentati: due personalità egocentriche non andavano d’accordo, Anna Maria poi … o avrebbe tentato di uccidere Andrés dopo cinque minuti o ci sarebbe andata a letto, e niente escludeva che non provasse entrambe le cose.

<< Sei in vivavoce Anna Maria >> intervenne lui mentre Andrés lo guardava come se fosse pazzo.

<< C’è l’oboiosta, vero? Ti ho sempre detto di non frequentare quella troia ma si sa … tra puttane ci si intende e io ne so di cose su di te, piuttosto, chi è il tuo amico? >> i cambi d’umore di Anna Maria non smettevano di stupirlo, era sicuro che fosse pazza ma non era un problema suo si disse prima di fare cenno ad Andrés che poteva presentarsi e sperare che andasse tutto bene.

<< Andrés de Fonollosa, voi dovete essere Anna Maria de Souza, ci siamo già incontrati se siete chi penso >> replicò Andrés mentre lui faceva segno a Sergio e a Raquel di stare zitti, doveva limitare i danni.

<< Mi ricordo esattamente dove, prima che torni a dormire le rivelerò solamente che hanno girato un documentario su Ramòn, il gallo cannibale più feroce del Messico. Mi faccia richiamare tra cinque ore e …ho tante cose da raccontarle, Martìn le ha mai parlato di Barranquilla? >> dichiarò Anna Maria prima di chiudere la conversazione.

<< E così è lì che tu e Rodrigo … >> disse Andrés prima di fare un cenno piuttosto esplicativo con le mani … Rodrigo aveva cantato, maledetto tappo messicano.

<< Si, è accaduto lì, ci sarebbe una seconda volta a Tijuana ma di quella notte non ricordo nulla, solo che avevo bevuto due bottiglie, forse tre, di tequila e Rodrigo e Anna Maria erano strafatti ma … mi sono svegliato con un’emicrania e con un sombrero in testa che non ricordo di essermi procurato >> ammise lui, la faccenda del sombrero era ancora avvolta nel mistero ma per il resto era sicuro che fossero accadute molte cose.

<< Quindi tu hai effettivamente visto una donna nuda? Se ne scopre una nuova ogni giorno >> lo prese in giro Andrés, probabilmente aveva anche visto Anna Maria nuda ma non ne serbava alcun ricordo, era però sicuro di non averla toccata e che nel mezzo ci fosse Rodrigo ma i dettagli gli sfuggivano.

<< Anna Maria aveva l’abitudine di girare in giro per casa nuda quando abitavano ad Oslo quindi si, ho visto una donna nuda. Vuoi vedere questo documentario o no? >> replicò lui cercando di ignorare il sorriso soddisfatto dell’altro.

***

<< Quello non è un gallo, quello è un’arma di distruzione di massa >> dichiarò Andrés de Fonollosa mentre sullo schermo Ramòn assaliva un rivale col chiaro intento di ucciderlo.

<< Ramòn è l’essere più malvagio che abbia visto in vita mia, e sono stato per due volte in riformatorio a Buenos Aires. La prima volta che l’ho visto ha cercato di uccidermi >> fu la risposta di Martìn Berrote mentre sullo schermo Ramòn aveva ucciso il rivale e … lo stava mangiando?

<< Mi stai dicendo che un gallo ha cercato di ucciderti? >> domandò Andrés, sapeva che un amico di Martìn allevava galli da combattimento, non che avesse creato un’arma di massa che sarebbe dovuta essere messa al bando.

<< No, ti sto dicendo che Ramòn ha cercato di uccidermi, Ramòn non è un gallo, fa specie a sé >> fu la spiegazione di Martìn, bizzarra ma sensata.

<< Mi sembra di capire che la compagnia di Rodrigo sia … impegnativa >> si limitò a dire, aveva visto Rodrigo solamente in quattro occasioni, compresa quella visita, ed era sicuro che l’altro si stesse controllando.

<< Non immagini quanto, appena torna lo metto su un aero per New York >> fu la risposta esasperata.

<< Non così presto, è tutto così … divertente >> lo prese in giro, era anche vero che se Rodrigo de Souza fosse rimasto un’altra settimana si sarebbe personalmente incaricato di gettarlo nell’Arno.

<< Solo perché non lo conosci abbastanza, fidati >> rispose Martìn prima che sullo schermo Ramòn tentasse di assassinare il cameraman, dallo schermo nero non era chiaro se il pover’uomo fosse sopravvissuto o meno. << È ottimo come alibi, mi ha aiutato un sacco di volte, più per divertimento che per guadagno >> aggiunse Martìn sorprendendolo.

<< E la polizia gli ha davvero creduto? >> domandò lui curioso.

<< No, ma nessuno ha creduto che mi fossi fidati di uno come lui e hanno fatto cadere le accuse >> fu la risposta.

***

Ricadde sui cuscini con quella che si poteva definire come un’espressione di pura beatitudine.

Rodrigo era tornato in serata con i capelli in disordine e un raffreddore, aveva atteso che si riprendesse e lo aveva messo su un aero assieme ad Hailay, per fortuna Sergio e la ispectora non avevano programmato un soggiorno lungo e dopo Rodrigo avevano ammesso di aver bisogno di pace. Questo significava che erano nuovamente loro due e lui poteva essere rumoroso quanto voleva senza che nessuno si lagnasse.

<< Nonostante tutto mi manca non averlo in giro, è una persona assolutamente divertente >> dichiarò Andrés con l’incoscienza data da una conoscenza superficiale.

<< Ti citerò le immortali parole di mio nonno Valparaiso Cernuda: chi ha un sol porco lo cresce grasso ma chi ha un solo figlio lo cresce fesso >> rispose lui sperando che lo spagnolo capisse.

<< Ora capisco perché hai trenta cugini, avete seguito le istruzioni del nonno >> lo prese in giro Andrés prima di scoppiare a ridere, come poteva amarlo e odiarlo con la stessa intensità non se lo sapeva spiegare.

<< Trenta cugini da parte di padre più ventiquattro da parte di madre, e una quarantina sono sposati con figli, il nostro prossimo impegno sarà colonizzare la luna >> replicò lui ridacchiando. Da bambino gli era sembrato normale ma quando si era trasferito in Europa aveva capito come in effetti fosse strano avere una così numerosa parentela, non ché Andrés e Sergio fossero in contatto con tutti i loro parenti ma … da quanto aveva capito si trattava di due o tre cugini di grado non specificato.

<< Voglio proprio vederlo, i fratelli di Alfonso contano? >>

<< …non lo so, forse si, in quel caso saremmo un centinaio ma dettagli. Mi ha chiamato Anna Maria, sei stato convocato … senza prescrizione medica, ingiunzione da un tribunale, senza fare testamento …ricorda che ti amo quando tenterà di ucciderti >> aggiunse, anche se suora Anna Maria era comunque temibile.

<< È una suora, non può essere così cattiva >> tentò di farlo ragionare Andrés, beata ingenuità.

<< Non cattiva, imprevedibile, ci organizzeremo >> concluse lui prima di cercare le labbra dello spagnolo in un bacio, tutto quello stava diventando più folle del previsto ma almeno non era solo questa volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Terza storia della serie, non è necessario leggere le due precedenti ma non guasta  
> \- La Copa América del 2007 , tenutasi in Venezuela, ha visto Brasile e Argentina affrontarsi nella finale, finita con 3 a 0 a favore dei verdeoro, al terzo posto è arrivato il Messico avendo battuto l'Uruguay 3 a 1.  
> \- servirebbero altri flashback, motivo per cui non me la sento di abbandonare questo verse visti tutti gli hints sul passato di Rodrigo&Martìn  
> \- tra Brasile e Argentina esiste da decenni una faida sociale, economica, politica, calcistica ... ci si detesta con cordiale animosità  
> \- la quinceañera è una festa molto sentita in Argentina, dove è compreso il "rituale delle quindici candele"  
> \- un luogo comune vuole che i sudamericani in quanto in maggioranza cattolici osservanti siano molto prolifici e non credano alla contraccezione, passatemelo  
> \- Porto Rico sebbene non ufficialmente è territorio statunitense, nonché uno dei pochi luoghi dei Caraibi dove si parla inglese con accento americano e dove vi è bilinguismo inglese-spagnolo  
> \- Tolhuin è una città dell'Argentina meridionale, si trova nella Terra del Fuoco e ... facciamo che ci sia una base militare, ok?  
> \- Anna Maria, l'ex moglie di Rodrigo fattasi suora, grande donna lei  
> \- Paddington, il famoso orso i cui libri uscirono negli anni '50 e di recente arrivato su grande schermo  
> \- Nonolphe è un diminutivo per Rodolphe, si usa per i bambini o con le persone con cui si è intimi  
> \- "listen the hairs" appare come frase promozionale di Rodrigo nella 1x01 di Mozart in the Jungle


End file.
